


That's A Promise

by MotleyMoose



Series: The Ranch Imagines [2]
Category: The Ranch
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Just a moment in the life you have with Rooster.





	

“Dammit, woman! What didja do with my coffee cup?” Rooster bellowed from the kitchen. I could hear him digging through the dishes in the sink as he frantically searched for his favorite travel mug he had gotten at the state fair tractor pull last year (he had come in ninth, and I had bought it for him as a consolation prize). He muttered something that vaguely sounded like he was threatening to hide my car keys until he found it.

Rolling my eyes, I rose from the couch and snagged the wayward mug from the coffee table (where he’d just so happened to leave it when he’d gotten home the night before).  Padding silently to the kitchen, I leaned against the door frame as I watched him crouch underneath the sink. “What was that you were saying, dear?” The mug swung haphazardly by its handle from a crooked finger as I held it nonchalantly in front of me.

Startled, he jumped, whacking the back of his head on the cabinet frame before falling backwards onto his butt, cursing the entire way. “The fuck!” He rubbed the back of his head furiously as he sheepishly looked at me. “Ouch, that hurt like a mother. Uh,” he paused, his eyes landing on the dangling mug. “Where’d you find it?”

“In the living room. Exactly where you left it last night,” I sighed, setting it on the counter before reaching a hand out to help him up. “Ya’ll got to start keeping track of your shit, one of these days I might not be here to help you out,” I teased, slapping his butt as he scooted past me.

Giving an overly exaggerated growl, Rooster whipped around, pulling me into him as he nuzzled my neck. “Is that a threat, Y/N/N?”

Chuckling softly, I cupped his face with my hands. “If you don’t learn to pick up after yourself, it’s a solid promise.”

It was his turn to roll his eyes. “Woman, you couldn’t quit me if y-”

“Just shut up and kiss me,” I laughed as I tilted my head to capture his lips with mine.

“I’ll do more than that,” he muttered against my mouth, his hands sliding underneath the back of my shirt as he began to guide me toward the couch.

“Oh, really, Rooster? And is that a promise?”

“Damn straight, darlin’. And you can take that to the bank.”


End file.
